


Встреча на утесе

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Шерлок встречается с Лестрадом, который собирается на похороны
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Лед и пламя [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/73168
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	Встреча на утесе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meet on the Ledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454101) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



> Название этой части взято из песни группы Fairport Convention «Meet on the ledge» — «Встреча на утесе» или, правильнее, «Встретимся на утесе».

_Сентябрь 2011_

Майкрофт просыпался постепенно и так медленно, что ему с огромным трудом удалось понять, где он и что с ним. У него пересохло во рту, он плохо соображал и был совершено без сил — ясно, последствия анестезии. Майкрофта это ни капли не обрадовало. Наверное, он снова вывихнул плечо, причем на тот раз так сильно, что потребовалась операция. Ему было ужасно жарко, перед его глазами, которые он смог все же открыть, все плыло, а рядом с ним сидел Грегори и держал его за руку. Это было странно, потому что волосы у него заметно отросли, а вот борода, наоборот, исчезла. Что само по себе было очень неплохо, сумбурно подумал Майкрофт и снова провалился в беспокойный сон, не успев пробормотать имя Грегори.

* * *

В течение двух дней после встречи с Майкрофтом Лестрад старался занять себя, чем только мог, и подолгу оставался в доме-приюте, работая допоздна. Ему удавалось вымотаться настолько, что он мог поспать ночью целых три-четыре часа. Дом был, наконец, сдан строительной комиссии, и теперь в него могли заселяться новые жильцы. К концу недели здесь яблоку негде будет упасть. Тим уже въехал сюда, и это повышало его шансы найти работу, поскольку приют предоставлял своим жильцам официальный адрес, служа переходным этапом от жизни на улице до нормальной самостоятельной жизни.

— Если надумаете сменить карьеру, звоните, — сказала Джавинда, один из кураторов проекта, и протянула Лестраду свою визитку.

Он улыбнулся и пробормотал что-то невразумительное. Попрощавшись с Тимом и остальными, он сбежал с вечеринки и вернулся к себе в квартиру. Ему пора было подумать о том, что ему теперь делать и куда ехать. В Лондоне ему больше незачем было оставаться.

* * *

Когда Майкрофт, в очередной раз придя в себя, смог остаться в сознании дольше, чем несколько секунд, во рту у него было все так же сухо, но теперь он чувствовал еще и глухую боль в правом плече. Он определенно находился в одной из палат в Клинике, но в ней не было ни следа Грегори, зато у окна сидела Балаша.

Почувствовав его взгляд, она оторвалась от работы и улыбнулась, убедившись, что он и впрямь проснулся.

— Рада, что вы снова с нами, сэр. Вы во второй раз вывихнули плечо при падении и порвали вращательную манжету, поэтому вам потребовалась операция. Все прошло удачно, и вас выпишут через несколько дней. Еще несколько недель вам будет трудно двигать рукой и придется пройти курс физиотерапии. Врачи хотят понаблюдать за вами пару дней, потому что у вас развилась инфекция от длинного пореза на боку и поднялась очень высокая температура, под сорок и выше. Однако антибиотики широкого спектра успешно с этим справились. Кстати, откуда у вас этот порез? Вы получили его до того, как покинули страну.

Майкрофт сделал глоток воды, которую она ему подала, и замер.

— Ерунда, просто случайность. Я просто забыл обработать нормально рану. Сам виноват, — сказал он равнодушно.

Его поврежденные пальцы снова были закованы в шину, а рука — уложена в слинг и примотана к ребрам.

— Вам что-то нужно? — спросила Балаша, заметив, что он тайком оглядывает палату.

— Мой посетитель? — отозвался Майкрофт, надеясь, что его тон был вполне обыденным.

— Никто не приходил, сэр. Перед тем, как вас отвезли в хирургию, вы сказали, что не верите в слащавую сентиментальность и запретили извещать вашего брата. Хотите, чтобы я ему позвонила:

— Шерлоку?

— Да, сэр.

У Майкрофта екнуло сердце, а к горлу подступила тошнота, когда он понял, что Грегори был лишь галлюцинацией. Конечно же, никто к нему не приходил. Даже если бы Грегори знал о его операции, он не захотел бы его видеть. Только не после того, как…

Майкрофт так крепко зажмурился, что у него начали болеть глаза, и ему оказалось неожиданно сложно взять под контроль непроизвольное движение губ.

— Сэр?

— Не сейчас, — не открывая глаз, выдавил Майкрофт. — Я очень устал. Тебе тоже нет необходимости оставаться. Если это место небезопасно, нам обоим стоит задуматься о смене работы.

Он и сам толком не знал, что говорит. Больше всего на свете он хотел сейчас остаться один хотя бы на несколько минут, чтобы не притворяться, что с ним все в порядке.

— Конечно, сэр, — ответила Балаша так, будто бы ничего не заметила, но тут же решительно поджала губы.

Хватит, твердо сказала она себе, выйдя из палаты, чтобы закончить работу в коридоре. Может, мистер Холмс и презирал «слащавую сентиментальность» у постели больного, но сама она не имела ничего против и была уверена, что детектив-инспектор Лестрад с ней согласится.

* * *

Даже с дипломатическими номерами было трудно припарковаться на узкой и заставленной машинами улице, где жил Лестрад, и Балаше пришлось пройти пешком несколько сот метров. Она как раз приближалась к подъезду Лестрада, когда увидела знакомую коренастую фигуру, которая шла в ее сторону в сопровождении охраны.

— Изображаешь из себя Купидона? — сухо спросила Эдит Карсон.

— Кто бы говорил, мэм.

Признавая ее правоту, Эдит пожала плечами и улыбнулась.

— Мне надоело смотреть на страдания Майкрофта. Как я понимаю, и тебе тоже. Я немного поболтала с детективом-инспектором Лестрадом, и он придет на похороны Дэвида. Он также почему-то решил, что Майкрофта там не будет из-за свалившейся на него неотложной работы. Он не знает, что Майкрофт ранен.

— Мэм, — протестующе сказала Балаша, но Эдит лишь фыркнула.

— Так будет лучше, вот увидишь, — сказала та. — Воссоединения у постели больного во многом продиктованы чувством вины, а это плохая основа для восстановления отношений. Я рада, что мы встретились: я хочу, чтобы ты занялась переговорами во Франции, пока я буду в Штатах. Я расскажу тебе все по дороге к тебе домой и пока ты будешь собираться. Боюсь, что ты-то как раз точно не сможешь пойти на похороны Дэвида. Мне нужен кто-то, кому я могу доверить оборону. Мне жаль, — добавила Эдит, — но пока Майкрофт не вернется к работе, тебе придется руководить его командой. Это его идея.

— Он плохо реагирует на большинство лекарств, — отозвалась Балаша.

— Верно. Ты собираешься притвориться, что еще не готова к такой ответственности? — резко спросила Эдит.

— Нет, мэм. Но я не хочу повышения в таких обстоятельствах.

— Никто и никогда этого не хочет. Так что, у тебя есть известия от нашего посла?

* * *

Смерть Дэвида потрясла Лестрада, который не до конца понимал, насколько тот ему симпатичен, пока не стало слишком поздно. Посреди ночи Лестраду, который не мог заснуть, пришло в голову, что эта авария вполне могла быть вовсе не несчастным случаем. Казалось невероятным, что Майкрофта не будет на похоронах. Должно быть, он работает над чем-то и впрямь чертовски важным.

Странно, что Эдит лично сообщила ему о смерти Дэвида. У Лестрада было такое чувство, что он что-то упускает, но его так огорчила смерть Дэвида, что он был не состоянии здраво рассуждать.

Ему придется взять напрокат машину, чтобы поехать в церковь. И придумать что-то с одеждой, потому что у него не было ничего подходящего для похорон.

Утром, не желая позорить Дэвида, Лестрад направился в сторону Мейфера и Сэвил Роу, где сдался на милость работников первого же попавшегося ему на глаза ателье, надеясь, что они как-то умудрятся снабдить его приличным костюмом к пятнице. Выяснилось, что существовали костюмы не только ручной работы, но и частично ручной работы, и хотя Лестрад с трудом понимал, что это такое, ему было все равно, если в пятницу он будет выглядеть в этом костюме не таким всклоченным, как обычно. Ради этого ему не жалко было даже расстаться с суммой, равной его месячной плате за квартиру.

* * *

Глядя на себя в пятнистое зеркало над раковиной, Лестрад в очередной раз поправил свой шелковый галстук, желая убедиться, что выглядит достойно. Все, что он надел на себя сегодня, было новым, включая ботинки и носки. Раньше ему и в голову никогда не приходило купить себе шелковые носки. Жаль, что его зарплаты все равно на них не хватит. Если, конечно, ему вообще вернут работу.

Как ни странно, он изрядно нервничал. Отсутствие семьи означало, что ему редко приходилось бывать на похоронах. В последний раз он хоронил своего неофициального опекуна, который умер в аварии почти двадцать лет назад.

Он вышел из ванной с мрачным выражением лица и увидел Шерлока, который устроился в его квартире, как у себя дома, пока Джон пытался сделать вид, что его вообще здесь нет.

— Я сам вошел, потому что не был уверен, что ты согласишься меня впустить, — сказал Шерлок, заметив, что Лестрад замер на месте, не проявляя ни малейшего радушия и радости.

— Я вот тоже в этом не уверен, — после долгой паузы ответил Лестрад.

— У тебя такой вид, как будто ты увидел призрака.

— Шерлок! — с заметным раздражением одернул его Уотсон. — Привет, Грег. Прости, что я долго не объявлялся, — добавил он немного неловко.

Шерлок шагнул вперед так резко, словно его толкнули, и лишь тогда Лестрад сообразил, что он нервничал. Эта мысль была такой странной, что сначала Лестрад отмахнулся от нее, но то, как Шерлок часто сглатывал, старался не смотреть ему в глаза и постукивал пальцами по бедру, подтвердило его подозрения.

Шерлок нервничал… и он был жив.

Лестрад так много думал о предательстве Майкрофта, что до этого момента не успел уложить в голове то, что Шерлок по-настоящему жив. Последние два дня Лестраду стоило радоваться этому известию, но ему и в голову не пришло найти Шерлока и встретиться с ним лично, потому что он был слишком занят мыслями о Майкрофте.

— Прости, — выпалил Шерлок в повисшей тишине. — За секретность и за то, что заставил всех поверить в то, что я умер. Майкрофт хотел рассказать все тебе и Джону, но вы оба слишком честные. Любой, кто следил бы за вами, понял, что я на самом деле жив и…

— И это поставило бы тебя под удар, — закончил за него Лестрад.

— Скорее нас, — сказал Уотсон. — Шерлок прыгнул, потому что Мориарти убедил его — и Майкрофт позже подтвердил, что он не врал, — что нанял трех снайперов, которые держали на прицеле миссис Хадсон, меня и тебя.

Лестрад опустился на подлокотник кресла и попытался осмыслить то, что только что услышал. Он поднял взгляд от своих начищенных блестящих ботинок и с удивлением посмотрел на наблюдающего за ним Шерлока.

— Ты даже не помнишь мое чертово имя, почему ты так за меня беспокоился?

— Не выставляй себя еще большим идиотом, чем ты есть, — раздраженно отозвался Шерлок, потому что с минуты на минуту ждал от Лестрада проявления сентиментальности, и знал, что Джон не собирается ему с этим помогать.

Лестрад мгновенно расслабился, потому что все это было чертовски, великолепно ему знакомо и нормально: живой Шерлок вел себя как обычно, иными словами, был привычным засранцем.

— Ты, чертов паршивец, — с изрядной долей нежности сказал Лестрад, встал и подошел к Шерлоку, который насторожился, но не тронулся с места. — Тебе это не понравится, но придется потерпеть, потому что ты должен мне, сильно должен за все то, через что мне пришлось пройти из-за тебя.

И, не давая Шерлоку возможности сбежать, Лестрад крепко обнял его и с чувством расцеловал в обе щеки.

Как только Лестрад отпустил его, покрасневший Шерлок отступил назад и одернул пальто, посмотрев на Джона с явной мольбой. Тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Шерлок немного помялся и, наконец, рискнул:

— Значит, теперь все в порядке? Ну, между нами.

— Нет. Но со временем будет. Майкрофт хотел мне рассказать?

— Это одна из самых глупых идей, которые только приходили ему в голову. Никто не знал правды, кроме Молли Хупер. У нас были разные планы на все возможные варианты развития событий, но даже Майкрофт не знал точно, что я жив, пока не приехал в морг на мое опознание. Мне пришлось несколько часов ждать там, пока он не вернулся в страну, — недовольно проворчал Шерлок, вспомнив тот день.

Лестрад поморщился, представив, что пережил тогда Майкрофт.

— Когда я смог безопасно вернуться в Англию, Майкрофт привез меня в «Дом Защитника», — продолжил Шерлок. — Джон приехал раньше и ждал нас там.

— «Приехал» — это огромное преувеличение, — критически заметил Уотсон.

— Это уже неважно. Самое главное, что ты был там, и… Лестрад, ты одет для похорон. Кто умер? — внезапно спросил Шерлок. — Ты постарался одеться прилично, так что это кто-то важный для тебя.

То, что у Шерлока ушло столько времени, чтобы заметить это, наглядно продемонстрировало, в каком эмоциональном раздрае он находился, и Лестрад был уверен, что не он тому причиной. Ну, если только совсем немного. Но даже это было намного больше, чем он мог бы предположить, допускай он раньше такую мысль.

— Да, умер важный для меня и просто хороший человек, — ответил Лестрад. — У нас были неплохие отношения. Но ты его не знаешь. — Он взглянул на часы и состроил гримасу. — Мне пора, иначе я опоздаю. Закройте за собой, когда будете уходить.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я останусь в этой дыре, — нетерпеливо отозвался Шерлок и спросил с выражением лица, которое Лестрад не смог понять: — Ты знаешь, где Майкрофт?

— Нет, а что? Скучаешь по нему? — с иронией спросил Лестрад.

— Я не видел его с тех пор, как вернулся, уже целых десять дней. На него не похоже оставлять меня в покое так надолго и даже ни разу не позвонить, чтобы испортить мне настроение.

— Вероятно, он занят, управляя страной, — скала Лестрад, проверяя, взял ли он бумажник и ключи от арендованной машины. — Все, я пошел. Я рад, что ты жив, — добавил он уже на пороге.

— Да, я тоже, — сказал Уотсон, когда за Лестрадом закрылась дверь. — Я же сказал, что Грег нормально отреагирует, дурень. Иди сюда.

Прислонившись спиной к двери Лестрад, остановившийся на секунду, чтобы достать и зажечь сигарету, улыбнулся. Ну конечно, только Шерлок, из-за которого возникла вся эта куча проблем, и мог в конечном итоге получить свой счастливый конец, подумал Лестрад, перешагивая через две ступеньки.

* * *

Лестраду с трудом удалось найти свободное место, чтобы припарковаться, и он добрался до церкви позже, чем планировал. Пройдя через покойничьи ворота[1], он замедлил шаг. Возле небольшой и основательной нормандской церквушки стояло довольно много еще не зашедших внутрь людей, приехавших проститься с Дэвидом. Судя по покосившимся и покрытым лишайником надгробным камням, надписи на которых уже были почти неразличимы, церковное кладбище давно уже было недействующим. То, что земля по обе стороны от дорожки была на полметра выше самой дорожки, говорило о том, что в течение многих веков новые захоронения производились здесь в старые могилы, причем не по разу.

Лестрад сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и волосы у него загривке почти встали дыбом, когда он почувствовал на себе пристальные взгляды замаскированной охраны, которая сопровождала Эдит Карсон, как раз входящую в церковь. Радуясь, что он с ней разминулся, потому что меньше всего ему хотелось оказаться на импровизированном допросе, особенно относительно его личной жизни — или ее отсутствия, — Лестрад остался снаружи, кивая знакомым из команды Майкрофта. Майкрофта… Лестрад вдруг осознал, что невольно рассматривает собравшихся в надежде увидеть Майкрофта, даже зная, что его не должно здесь быть. Да, только что-то очень серьезное могло помешать ему прийти на похороны Дэвида. Манипенни тоже не было, если только Лестрад ее не пропустил. Он принялся расстегивать и застегивать пиджак, вспомнив и прочувствовав в полной мере, почему он здесь.

Зайдя в церковь, он прищурился, не сразу приспособившись к полутьме, царящей внутри. В церкви было также уютно и тепло, как в морге, и уличный свет едва пробивался сквозь крошечные окна в стенах толщиной не меньше полуметра. В лучах солнечного света, все же сумевших пробраться сюда, вольно резвились частички пыли. Пахло камнем, полировкой и свечным дымом. Лестрад сел у стены в самым заднем ряду, оставляя место всем, кто задерживался, и обнаружил, что обзор ему закрывают массивные каменные колонны.

Когда служба, наконец, началась, Лестрад едва не подпрыгнул на месте, когда голос викария раздался почти у него над ухом — как ни странно, учитывая возраст церкви, по всему периметру в ней были установлены микрофоны. Тишина, которая воцарилась, чтобы каждый мог мысленно помолиться за Дэвида, нарушалась лишь редким кашлем и раз — высоким звонким детским голосом, спросившим: «Где папа?».

Лестрад не сводил глаз м головы женщины, сидящей перед ним, и пытался не думать о семье Дэвида, которую тот так любил. Он так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что не пропустил следующий этап службы лишь благодаря вежливому тычку соседа. Торопливо поднявшись на ноги, Лестрад открыл брошюру о чинопоследовании[2], чтобы понять, что ему сейчас делать. Когда он сел обратно, то обнаружил, что, должно быть, немного сместился, потому что теперь ему было отлично видно сидящую впереди по диагонали от него Элис с каменным лицом и ее семью. Она была окружена детьми, родителями, четырьмя сестрами и их семьями. У Дэвида своей семьи не было, он, как и Лестрад, вырос в детском доме.

Элис выглядела намного старше, чем на фотографиях, которые показывал Лестраду Дэвид, но это было как раз неудивительно. Каково было бы самому Лестраду, если бы на месте Дэвида был Майкрофт… Лестрад подавил эту мысль, суеверно опасаясь даже думать о таком, чтобы это, не дай бог, не сбылось. И только тогда ему пришло в голову, что это ведь и правда мог быть Майкрофт. Дэвид обычно сопровождал Майкрофта в поездках заграницу. И то, что Майкрофт не пришел на его похороны…

Почти паникуя, Лестрад полез было за мобильным, но тут же понял, что ему сказали бы. Несмотря ни на что, Эдит или Манипенни ему бы сообщили. Но он все же попробует раскрутить Эдит на правду после похорон, и плевать ему на гордость. Лестрада едва не трясло от желания увидеть Майкрофта прямо сейчас и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Одно дело — высказать Майкрофту все, что тот заслуживал, а другое — по доброй воле отказаться от лучшего, что когда-либо случалось с Лестрадом.

Он скучал по Майкрофту, и парить на головокружительной высоте собственных нерушимых принципов и устоев, как выяснилось, было не слишком комфортно и до ужаса одиноко…

Когда показавшаяся бесконечной служба, наконец, завершилась, Элис и ее семья первыми вышли из церкви. Через какое-то время, поблагодарив викария, который стоял на крыльце, Лестрад, часто моргая, вышел на улицу, где ощутимо похолодало, и его тут же взяли под руки Джейн и Фатима.

— Спасибо, что пришли, — сказала Джейн мрачнее обычного.

— Не глупите, я не мог не прийти. Хотя я бы дорого отдал, чтобы для этого не было повода… Как вы?

— Нормально, — колко отозвалась Фатима.

— Ясно. Дурацкий вопрос.

— Нет, нет. Прошу прощения, — быстро сказала Фатима. — Семья Дэвида и его самые близкие коллеги приглашены на короткое прощание перед кремацией. Мы подвезем вас в крематорий.

Хотя Лестрад ценил это, он предпочел бы просто вернуться домой.

— Я арендовал машину, — слабым голосом сказал он, — хотя пришлось припарковаться…

— Мы знаем. Кто-нибудь отгонит ее обратно в пункт проката.

— Им что, не нужны ключи?

— Мы вас умоляем, — мученическим тоном сказала Джейн. — Хотя, пожалуй, с ключами это будет смотреться приличнее.

Она взяла у него ключи и бросила их женщине средних лет, которую Лестрад до этого не замечал. А секунду спустя он забыл обо всем, потому что на крыльце появился Майкрофт. На его высоких скулах — когда Майкрофт успел ими обзавестись? — горел неестественный румянец, а его правая рука висела в слинге. Тот, кто хорошо его знал, мог без труда определить, что Майкрофт двигался так, словно у него все болело, и для человека, в котором был метр восемьдесят, он выглядел ужасно хрупким и уязвимым.

Лестрад даже не понял, что мгновенно ринулся к нему, и пришел в себя, только остановившись прямо перед Майкрофтом, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

— Я должен был догадаться, что ты не пропустишь похороны Дэвида. Ты был с ним в машине, — уверенно сказал Лестрад.

— Да, — признался Майкрофт. — Со мной все в порядке, — добавил он, увидев, что Лестрад не сводит с него глаз.

— Ну да, конечно. Когда ты выписался из больницы?

Под глазами Майкрофта залегли глубокие фиолетовые тени, отчего кожа там казалась почти прозрачной, а на лбу и над верхней губой выступили капельки пота, и это несмотря на резкий холодный ветер.

— Сегодня утром.

— Мне жаль, что так все вышло с Дэвидом. Прими мои соболезнования.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Я знаю, что у вас тоже были хорошие отношения.

— Как его семья?

— Элис была… Она одна из нас, но даже если бы не была… — Майкрофт пожал плечами и поморщился от боли. — Мы не бросаем своих.

— Ты не бросаешь своих. Фатима сказала, что я приглашен в крематорий. Твоих рук дело?

— Элис попросила, — поправил его Майкрофт. — Дэвид, должно быть, рассказывал ей о тебе.

— Ручаюсь, он рассказал ей о тех чертовых презервативах, — мрачно сказал Лестрад, а затем вспомнил обо всем, что произошло с тех пор между ним и Майкрофтом.

Как ни странно, но последние месяцы теперь казались ему совершенно неважными. Потерять Майкрофта навсегда, как Дэвида, — вот это было бы важно. Все остальное можно пережить.

— Могу я подвезти тебя до крематория? — спросил Майкрофт с такой чопорностью, словно они только что познакомились.

— Да, спасибо.

Лестрад сделал вид, что не заметил, как сложно было Майкрофту сесть в машину и как он кривился от боли. Лестрад не помог ему лишь потому, что боялся еще больше навредить.

Несмотря на безликую и бездушную обстановку крематория, короткая прощальная церемония вышла на удивление трогательной. Лестрад еще долго будет помнить обреченную стойкость Элис и удивленное лицо старшего ребенка Дэвида, которому было не больше шести лет. В конце концов все было кончено, и семья Дэвида уехала.

Лестрад не отходил от Майкрофта и, воспользовавшись тем, что они оказались в одиночестве, сказал:

— Вместо того, чтобы вспоминать Дэвида, я всю службу думал о том, что я мог бы хоронить сегодня тебя. Давай поедем домой, хорошо?

Когда Майкрофт резко повернулся к нему с нескрываемой надеждой, Лестрад твердо добавил:

— Если сегодняшний день чему-то меня и научил, так это тому, что есть вещи похуже лжи. Мы можем избавиться от твоего водителя?

— Да. — Сейчас Майкрофт согласился бы на что угодно, но он все еще не был уверен, что это не особо реалистичная галлюцинация, как тогда в клинике.

Охрана Майкрофта, среди которых не было ни одного знакомого Лестраду лица, явно была недовольна таким нарушением протокола, но Лестрад, которого поддерживал суровый Майкрофт, все же сел за руль и повез их в Лондон в сопровождении машин охраны впереди и позади.

* * *

Как ни удивительно, но машина показалась Майкрофту настолько удобной, что постепенно он полностью расслабился. Было странно ехать на переднем пассажирском сидении, потому что обычно охрана сажала его сзади в целях безопасности. Однако Майкрофт был готов на все, даже сидеть, неловко вывернувшись, лишь бы быть поближе к Грегори и смотреть на него. У Майкрофта начала кружиться голова, и он выхватывал лишь отдельные черты Грегори: ладонь на рычаге переключения передач, изгиб уха, новая прическа и непривычная борода. Однако выражение его глаз было родным и знакомым.

Майкрофту становилось ощутимо плохо, и он подозревал, что у него снова поднялась температура, однако на раз он точно знал, что Грегори — не галлюцинация.

Он боялся думать о том, что будет дальше, боялся снова надеяться. Было бессмысленно рассчитывать слишком на многое, потому что похороны обычно сильно сказывались на эмоциональном состоянии, и это могло повлиять на решение Грегори.

И все же, все же, может быть…

[1] Крытый проход на кладбище (для проноса гробов).

[2] Чинопоследование — закреплённое церковными правилами или традиционно сложившееся последовательное сочетание молитв, песнопений и действий, совокупность которых составляет определённое богослужение.


End file.
